Untouched
by 18mne
Summary: “I am many things” Itachi Uchiha said. “Kind is not one of them”. Beautiful Sakura Haruno had no doubt about it, after all he was a cold blooded killer who vanquished his own clan and betrayed his village and now she was forced to do the same. Sakura has
1. Chapter 1

** A/N Well here is my story. **

**Please review and remember constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Forgive me for my grammar and spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura regained her conscious with the agonizing pain in the back of her head. Her eyed flipped open and she realized that she wasn't in the comfort of her home, that's when it hit her, memories of previous night floated in her head… 

Flashback

A young woman in her late teens with shoulder length pink hair and big emerald eyes was walking down the alley that led away from the hospital of Konoha. Sakura was dragging her tired body from a long night shift at the hospital. _Home, finally, bubbly bath and bed…No actually screw it, straight to bed,_ were the thoughts running through Sakura's head. She was nearly at her house when her path was cut by two men. She couldn't see them as the darkness consumed their faces, however she saw a distinctive feature on both of them. Red clouds were decorating the black big coats. Akatsuki. _What would they want from me?_ Her mind was going crazy but she turned around as soon as she felt someone approaching her from behind. The next thing she remembers was waking up here.

End of Flashback

_Here? Where is it here?_ In the room surrounded by deep red colored walls there she lying on the a black leather couch with her hands and ankles bound by chakra strings. Besides the coach in the room a big bed, dresser and wooden wardrobe were present. She tried to free herself from the bonds with every bit of strength that she owned.

"That won't do you any good", a masculine voice sounded out of Sakura's sight. The footsteps followed and when she could see his face clearly, her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Uchiha Itachi" in front of her was standing a tall handsome man with red sharingan eyes and long black hair tied in a tail with bangles left to accompany his perfect face. Sakura couldn't be helped but to adore him even through her shock and horror. She soon was snapped out of her thought by the sound of his speech.

"Haruno Sakura…you certainly changed from the last time I saw you" Itachi said while eyeing her up and down, the actions was followed by a cute blush from the kunoichi.

The last time they saw each other was during a battle with fake Itachi while she was 15 and that was a little over 4 years ago.

"What does the Akatsuki want from me?" she spat out with all the anger that boiled inside her.

"Well," he started with his stoic emotionless face "you are here for three reasons. Fist, is you are the apprentice of the fifth hokage and according to the Bingo-books, you surpass you master enough to be called the most powerful kunoichi of the Konohagakure. Secondly, the organization is in serious need of a medic. Third, you are going to be the great bait for the Nine-tailed fox container"

"So basically you want me to join against my will and betray my village!" the tears started to form in her eyes at the thought of leaving everything that was dear for her behind.

"Yes" he said in his usual monotone. He slowly walked over her. The tension in her muscled was clearly visible. Itachi released her bond and spoke slowly.

"You are to dress in the Akatsuki uniform and stay in this room until I come back" he glared at her and continued "Don't even think about leaving this room, or suffer the consequences. We are to share this room until the further notice"

_I have to share a room with the cold blooded killer who made Sasuke__ suffer for so many years and betray me and our village. _The horror inside her grew with every second she spend in the same room as this man.

He started to walk of and then stopped a couple of steps away from the exit, he threw her an envelope which she easy caught and left the room.

As he left Sakura let out breath she didn't know she held, her eyes slowly followed down to her hand and to the envelope that Itachi passed her. Curiosity was taking over all of her previous emotions. She followed her desire opening the envelope and reviling the letter it contained, as she read it her eyes widened in shock

To be continued…

* * *

**Well let me know what you think about it. **

**BTW as you can probably see I am in a major need of beta-reader...likely i found one and she will help correct me strating with the next chapter, i'll try to update soon...Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Hey well I finally wrote another short chapter_

_Sorry for my grammar and spelling, oh yeah and I decided that a beta-reader was just too much, so you just have to bear with me _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

_She is one hell of a woman__, no wonder why they picked her_, Itachi thought as he was walking down the long dark halls of the Akatsuki headquarters._But they were mistaken if they thought that she will change me_. _The leader said she will be my new partner so better get used to each other, we need to start training as soon as possible…_Itachi felt like being alone would be a better option for him right now, so he decided to go and train by himself… 

----

Sakura was sitting on the expensive red silky covers that covered the giant bed; she kept on reading the piece of paper that Itachi gave her over and over again. _How could they do this to me_? tears continued on running from her emerald eyes down her beautiful pale cheeks.

_I need to get out of here, how Akatsuki can expect me to betray my village my family my home. I need to escape the sooner the better._With those thoughts Sakura let her last tear run down her face and she stood up examining the room. Her attention fell on the big window to the left of the bed. Sakura quickly went over to get a better look at it and to check out the surrounding. Getting out of the headquarters was only half of the problem; not getting caught by the Akatsuki was a lot harder. Unfamiliar territory and no knowledge of the location of Konoha only made things worse.

While she was looking out the window she noticed Itachi training. He was up in the air upside down throwing kunai knives; he was really good, got all the targets. _Even though he is a criminal with no emotions he is extremely handsome!!! _She recovered from her thoughts rather quickly as she remembered that she needed to leave. _Well I can't use the window if Itachi sees me I'm dead. _Sakura glanced around for some other escape points and she once again found nothing except for the door. _Don't tell me that Itachi is stupid enough to leave the door open. Well it doesn't hurt to try._ She reached for the doorknob and to her surprise it twisted with no resistance and she opened the door without any hesitation.

----

Itachi landed after perfectly hitting every target with his kunai. He remembered what Sasuke used to say when he saw his brother at work….

"You hit every target and even the hidden one" said a little Uchiha 

Itachi smirked at that._ Damn them. They picked a perfect girl for me intelligent, strong and beautiful_._Damn it, that girl is making me soft but I can't let emotions get to me, she is not worth it._ Itachi was so angry that he needed to take out his rage on something and soon. The near by tree was perfect. He walked up to it and punched it with all of his might, half of the scattered from the impact of Itachi's punch. _I guess I have to go back now_ and he started to walk toward the huge mansion that belonged to the Akatsuki.

----

"Get off me" yelled a petite pink haired girl.

"Why does someone like Itachi get someone as gorgeous as you, my little treasure" said a man with his whole face covered and only his eyes and a bit of his cheek seen. His dark eyes were glaring at shaken Sakura

"W-w-what do you want from me?" she asked trying not to sound scared but her voice betrayed her yet again

"Silly girl, what does every normal man want from a beautiful lady" Kakuzu's hand grabbed Sakura's chin and forced her to take her eyes away from the floor and look up at him, with his spare hand he grabbed her right breast and squeezed it. Sakura could feel his alcohol-scented breath on her skin. Horror was paralyzing mighty Sakura. She knew better then to fight him, it would cause a scene and she wouldn't stand a chance against him especially in her condition, her chakra was still running low. Kakuzu moved closer and continued his actions on her breast. Sakura was scared of what was about to come but then he appeared…

To be continued…

* * *

Well tell me what you think?? What should I improve on? Is the actual plot okay? Tell me everything you think even if it's not nice. 


End file.
